


The Last Memory

by ac1d6urn (Acid)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Blood, Gen, Memories, Shrieking Shack, Snarry-A-Thon18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid/pseuds/ac1d6urn
Summary: Harry goes back to the Shack to get Snape’s body, only to find a last strand of memory. Evidently Harry had missed it in his horror and haste when he had siphoned them into the phial Hermione had provided. Harry collects the last memory even though it is strangely reluctant to come out, clinging to Snape’s temple, still halfway embedded in his mind. And then Snape coughs.





	The Last Memory

**Author's Note:**

> "The worst part of holding the memories is not the pain. It's the loneliness of it. Memories need to be shared." - Lois Lowry, The Giver

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/03/snarry_fest_final.png%20)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](https://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3807222.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1742340.html), or [Dreamwidth](https://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/1055353.html).


End file.
